warriorsfandomcom-20200223-history
Talk:Sedgewhisker
Style Concerns * Needs Charcat template * Needs Charcat template filled in * History needs to be completed * History needs to be divided by book *Could use a couple quotes Sedgekit's Warrior Name!!! *BACKGROUND INFORMATION* I went to a Vicky Holmes reading/discussion/signing at a nearby (by nearby I mean 30 miles away) at a Barnes and Noble. IT WAS AWESOME AND I GOT TO MEET HER!!! Anyhow, here's what happened to get SEDGEKIT'S WARRIOR NAME!!! Ok, so I got up there to talk to her and I gave her a scrap of paper that had some names on it. She saw Sedgekit's name and said, "OOH- I love this one!" and wrote it down on her note-pad thing. IN PURPLE PEN. Anyhow, here's what it was!!! *THE REVEAL* Sedgepelt *WHAT I THINK* I think this'll be it!!! HORRAY! No, it's not. And anyway, talk pages aren't chat rooms or shout houses so you might as well take this chatter to another place. Apple :3 17:23, March 13, 2010 (UTC) That was rude--Crowpool (talk) 13:27, August 28, 2014 (UTC) ---- THIS IS TRUE!!! I AM NOT LYING TO YOU, I PROMISE!!!----- You've heard it from THE SOURCE, ThunderClan14/Icestar on Clans of Warriors... :) HORRAY! HELP!!! How do you know where the Erin Hunters are going to be for book signings?! Do you sign up for author tracker?--Nightfall101 03:08, October 23, 2009 (UTC) She/he So, she's a she-cat, right? --Duststar 20:20, December 13, 2009 (UTC) Yes. She was a tom in Dark River, but she's a she-cat in The Fourth Apprentice. She plays a much bigger part in TFA, so she's gonna stay a she-cat--SnowfallLet it snow, let it snow! 20:51, December 13, 2009 (UTC) The Fourth Apprentice She needs more information on The Fourth Apprentice.--Artë x3 17:20, March 13, 2010 (UTC) In The Sight? Yeah, I don't remember her appearing in The Sight. At the gathering would've made sense if she wasn't either unborn/a kit. I don't think she was there. 02:03, September 24, 2010 (UTC) You're right, she wasn't at the Gathering, but she did appear briefly. I've changed it. 19:30, October 28, 2010 (UTC) Charart Sedgewhisker is a light brown tabby, but her charart is more of a golden-colored. [[User:Mistfire|'Mistfire']]Owl City! 16:35, November 27, 2010 (UTC) Never mind. That fact doesn't really matter. [[User:Mistfire|'ℳĨ₰₮'₣ĨȒ€]]Happy New Year! 14:54, January 5, 2011 (UTC) Hi- I don't mean to be rude or anything, but is there any proof that Sedgekit in the tunnels and Sedgewhisker on the journey are the same cat? Why wouldn't they be? It is not like they had another litter and named the kit Sedgekit. Sorreltail45 22:51, August 7, 2011 (UTC) Eye color Has Sedgewhisker's eye colour ever been stated? Because in her charat she has blue eyes but her description syas nothing.Kittykat4646 (talk) 10:17, August 6, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 We can't exactly show "No colour stated" on the charart...if it's not stated it's the artists choice 10:22 Mon Aug 6 Ok. I've just don't think I've heard her eye colour stated. --Kittykat4646 (talk) 09:14, August 7, 2012 (UTC)Kittykat4646 Senior Warrior? Sorry, but I just don't get how she is a senior warrior already. Lionblaze was an apprentice when he saved her, and she was a kit! That also means Lionblaze was an apprentice for 40 some moons. How does that work? He's 70 moons, while she's 30 moons. Is anyone else confused? Not sure if this is a mistake or I'm just being stupid. Liontail11 (talk) 16:35, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Lionblaze was not an apprentice for 40 something moons. That's about more than half of his life. Some cats become senior warriors faster than other cats. And who knows? Power of Three was written in ThunderClan's PoV, so maybe WindClan is different from ThunderClan. And if it was a mistake, the Erins didn't confirm it, so because it was mentioned in the book, we have to put it there. 17:32, August 16, 2015 (UTC) I suppose that's true. Thanks for the info! That clears it up a bit, but it's still kind of weird. Liontail11 (talk) 20:07, August 16, 2015 (UTC) Swallowtail Question: how do you change Swallowtail's status from "Status Unknown" to "Verified StarClan member"? On Swallowtail's page it says she's in StarClan, and then has a cite to Vicky's FaceBook. I just don't know how to fix that since the code is "Status|Swallowtail". Warriorcat1195 (talk) 16:17, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Two letters? That was it? Well if I'd known that.... well, thanks. Warriorcat1195 (talk) 17:43, January 30, 2016 (UTC) the status should match the article name exactly, since there's two swallowtails it came up with status unknown since there isn't one in the status template. 18:00, January 30, 2016 (UTC) Larkwing Her daughter, Larkwing, becomes an apprentice before she is even a queen.Peacewielder the NightWing 1 (talk) 04:23, August 26, 2018 (UTC)